Charmed Reborn--Episode 4, Season 1: Fear Factor
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: Melinda calls a Warren from the other side to help drag the Charmed Ones out of their deepest fears, but will they be able to defeat Barbas before Death takes a Halliwell?
1. Chapter 1

Character List:

Annie Halliwell- Phoebe Tonkin

Penelope Halliwell- Lucy Hale

Lacey Halliwell- Daisy Ridley

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Melinda Halliwell- Katie Holmes

Prudence Warren- Georgie Henley

* * *

><p>[Setting: Jenny's house, Jenny's room; December 20, 2045, 10:30. All of the cheerleaders are crowded around Jenny, who's telling a scary story. They're in the dark with the only light being a flashlight that's on Jenny.]<p>

Jenny: And they say that he comes back on nights just like this, hunting, searching for his next victim. (She slowly starts to creep up behind Chloe.) He can be anywhere; even in this very room, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike! (She grabs Chloe and the terrified girl screams out. The lights are turned on and Jenny's rolling on the floor, laughing. The other girls look at Jenny and she stops laughing.) What?

Lacey: That wasn't funny Jenny.

Jenny: Oh come on Lace, you know it was. (Lacey gives her a look.) Oh fine. (She stands and turns to Chloe.) I'm sorry for scaring you. (to Lacey) There, happy?

Chloe: Shoot!

Savannah: What?

Chloe: I left my books down the hall.

Jenny: Then go get them.

Chloe: And risk being attacked by the fear reader?

Jenny: It's just a scary story, now grow some ovaries and go out there. (She pushes Chloe out into the hallway and closes the door. Chloe starts to slowly walk down the hallway, trembling.)

Chloe: (to herself) It's alright, it's just a story. The fear reader isn't-. (She stops immediately as she hears something clatter to the ground. She looks out the window and sees that it was just a cat and a can. The cat scurries away. She breathes a sigh of relief and continues walking.) See, nothing scary out here.

(She stops at the couch and grabs her books off the armrest. She turns around and starts walking, when Barbas flames in. She stops immediately, screaming quickly.)

Barbas: Hello.

Chloe: (trembling) Wh-who are you?

Barbas: Your worst nightmare. (He waves his hand in front of her face.) Oh, this is too easy.

Chloe: What's too easy?

Barbas: You're afraid of tight spaces. (The walls suddenly begin to close in around Chloe. She screams and tries to push the walls back, but that only seems to be pushing them closer together. She screams again before falling to the floor.)

[Cut to Jenny's room, where the other girls, who were playing a board game, hear the scream.]

Jenny: (getting up from bed) That's it. (She walks out into the hall.) Chloe, quit being so-. (She screams in fear.)

[Camera moves to Chloe, who's on the floor dead, with her hair white.]

Opening Credits


	2. Chapter 2

[Setting: Halliwell Manor, Conservatory. The next day. Lacey and Savannah are watching the news as they drink tea.]

Reporter: A teenager, Chloe Alize Monte, was found dead last night. She was a sophomore at Baker High School and a cheerleader. She leaves behind two little brothers and a mother. The cause of death has been suspected to be a heart attack.

(The camera switches to her mother, who's eyes are red and puffy from crying.)

Julie: I just-. She was so young, I just-. (She begins to wail, putting her head on someone's shoulder as she starts crying hard. The TV gets turned off and Lacey turns to Savannah, who's looking down.)

Lacey: What's wrong?

Savannah: (absentmindedly waving) Nothing.

Lacey: Savvy, I know that something's wrong, now tell me what.

Savannah: (Looks up at Lacey.) I… (She looks down again, before taking a long sip of her tea.)

Lacey: It's Chloe, isn't it?

(Savannah puts down her tea and looks at Lacey.)

Savannah: You know I've never been good with dealing with death, especially not when one of my friends is involved.

Lacey: Yeah, it's never good when someone dies. (The doorbell rings.)

Lacey: (getting up) I'll get it.

[Cut to the foyer, where Lacey opens the door. Emily Hanson's standing there.]

Lacey: Ms. Hanson, you're here for Savvy?

Emily: Yeah.

Lacey: (yelling into Conservatory) Savvy, your mom's here.

Savannah: (coming to door) Thanks Lace. (She walks out the door and begins to go across the street with Emily.)

Savannah: (looking back at Lacey) See ya Lace.

Lacey: (closing door) Later.

(Annie, Chris, Melinda and Penelope walk up to Lacey as she turns around.)

Melinda: Is she gone?

Lacey: Just left.

Penelope: Good, now we can get to work.

Chris: Tell us exactly what happened last night.

Lacey: What I told you this morning: Jenny was telling a scary story, Chloe went out to get her stuff, then we heard her scream, went out in the hall and saw her dead.

Chris: Anything else?

Lacey: Well her hair was white, but that's the only thing I can-.

Melinda: Wait, did you say her hair was white when you guys found her?

Lacey: Yeah. (Chris and Melinda share a nervous glance.) What do you know?

Chris: Well, there's one person that we know who can kill people through fears.

Melinda: His name's Barbas, The Demon of Fear.

Chris: (to Melinda) Do you think he could've returned?

Piper: (O.S.) Impossible! (The five turn to the staircase to see Piper, who's walking down.) My sisters and I vanquished him long ago.

Chris: Mom, he said "fear always comes back", don't you think it could it be him?

Melinda: Yeah, he did come after you guys a ton of times, with Aunt Prue and without.

Chris: But if it is Barbas, then he's really just trying to get to the girls…

Melinda: and he's sapping power in order to face off against them. (The book TK floats down the stairs and into her hands. She opens the book and starts flipping through the pages.)

Melinda: (to Chris; still flipping through BoS) Go talk to the Elders and try to find out where he is now; we need to have tabs on him at all times.

Chris: Got it. (He orbs out.)

Melinda: In the meantime, each of you need to figure out what your fears are (She starts to walk up to the attic), it's the only way to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

[Setting: Cemetery, a week later. It's raining. Jenny's standing in front of a tombstone with an umbrella over her head. Camera moves around to reveal it to be Chloe's tombstone, which reads "Chloe Monte, March 15, 2029- December 20, 2045". Jenny snivels.]

Jenny: (voice cracking) Chloe… I'm gonna miss you, you were my best friend and you made me a better person; it's so sad to see you go! (She starts to cry loudly, but pulls herself together. Tears visibly stream down her cheeks, despite her being sprayed with rain.) I have no idea what I'm gonna do without you. I brought you some flowers; they're posies, your favorite. (She places them on the grave and stands. She lightly kisses her middle and index finger before putting them up to the sky.)

Jenny: (to the tombstone) See you soon Chloe. (She turns to walk away, when Barbas flames in. She screams.) Who the hell are you?!

Barbas: Why I'm fear, silly. It's so sad about your friend, maybe you should join her. (He waves his hand.) Aichmophobia, haven't seen that one in a while. (Jenny looks at her skin as needles start to rise from out of it. She screams loudly and Barbas laughs wickedly, rising his hands up to the sky.) Scream, human, scream!

(Jenny continues to scream, the needles getting bigger and bigger, until the needles start to rise from out of her throat and no sound can be heard. Jenny, whose hair is now totally white, fall on top of Jenny's grave, dead.)


	4. Chapter 4

[Setting: Halliwell Manor, Living Room. Everyone's around the sofa, watching the news with open mouths. An image of Jenny flashes on the screen before Lacey turns it off.]

Lacey: (standing & facing others) Okay, we need to do something about Barbas now; I _won't_ have him killing any more of our innocents!

Annie: Well, how about we just go down to the Underworld and vanquish him?

Melinda: Whitelighters and Cupids can't sense down there.

Penelope: No, but Darklighters can; Lacey can be our light. Once she finds Barbas, she can tell us and we use the Power of Three to vanquish him.

(Melinda looks at Chris and shrugs.)

Chris: Fine, but the instant you find him, alert us.

Lacey: (salutes) Yes sir. (She black orbs out.)

[Setting: A cave in the Underworld. Barbas flames in.]

Barbas: My old cave… this brings back memories.

(Lacey black orbs in behind a rock. Barbas turns to her.)

Lacey: (whispering) Okay, so long as I'm quiet he won't-. (She screams as a fireball destroys the rock she was hiding behind. She stands and sees Barbas.) Crap. (Barbas throws another fireball at her and she dodges it. She throws fire at him and he ducks. She charges for him, when he waves his hand in front of her face and she freezes.)

Barbas: You're afraid of losing your family; well, that and turning evil.

Lacey: Wha-what do you know?

Barbas: I know your deepest fears, Charmed One and those very things will be your end.

[Camera starts spinning around the room before going back on Lacey, who's in a black room. Barbas is gone. Lacey hears a scream and looks to her right, seeing Melinda in a corner with another Lacey standing over her. The illusion Lacey throws fire at illusion Melinda and she's vanquished. Lacey lets out a scream.]

[Cut to the manor, where Penelope hears Lacey's scream.]

Penelope: Did you guys just hear that?

Annie: Hear what?

Penelope: You mean you didn't…? Whatever, Lacey's in trouble, I just heard her scream.

Melinda: But how can you hear her scream when she's down in the Underworld?

Chris: Unless she's telepathic.

Annie: That would explain how she always knows when Lacey and I are going to do anything.

Penelope: We need to get to Lacey!

Chris: But we don't know where she is in the Underworld.

Melinda: And even if we do, we'd have to deal with Barbas and just the fact that he can project our fears right back at us is something we need to take caution of.

(Penelope hears another scream from Lacey.)

Penelope: Well, we need to do _something_! Lacey can't stand this much longer and neither can I.

Chris: I'll see if I can find her in the Underworld, you guys just stay here.

Melinda: I'm coming with.

Chris: Melly, no, what if Barbas attacks? You stay here and protect the girls, I'll find Barbas before (Barbas astral projects behind Chris in his invisible form.) he strikes again. (Chris starts to orb out.)

Barbas: No, don't go, stay, stay and protect your family. (Chris stops orbing.)

Penelope: Uncle Chris, what's wrong?

Barbas: The Source is here, Chris. He's gonna attack again, he's gonna try and vanquish your sister and the Charmed Ones. (In Chris' eyes, he looks at Melinda, but sees The Source.) There's The Source Chris! Attack! Attack him before he gets them!

Melinda: Chris, what's going on?

(Chris thrusts his hands forward and Melinda flies backwards, hitting the banister and falling to the ground.)

Annie: Chris, what's wrong with you?! (She starts to flick her hands.)

Melinda: Annie, don't hurt him! He's still your uncle.

Annie: Mom, he tried to kill you.

Melinda: You two just get out of here before Barbas strikes agai…

Barbas: (in Melinda's ear) Rich can't have those kids, Melly. You need to stop him, you _must _stop him. (Melinda starts to attack Annie, who she sees as Rich , when she shakes her head. She looks at Chris and flicks her hand at his feet, blowing him upside down. He hits his head on the floor and is unconscious.) Dammit!

Melinda: Girls, get out of here now! (Annie and Penelope don't move, but instead look horrified. In Annie's eyes, she's seeing cats all over the room, a couple of them hissing at her and scratching at her feet. In Penelope's eyes, she's staring down the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge. Several cars are passing by. Penelope starts to hyperventilate.) Barbas!


	5. Chapter 5

[Setting: Barbas' Cave. Barbas astral projects back into his body and looks over at Lacey, who's crumpled up in a heap on the floor. Half of her hair is white. Barbas frowns.]

Barbas: I must admit, she's certainly lasting much longer than I expected. And Melinda didn't fall for my trap, so I guess I'm just gonna have to get rid of her before she can wake up the Charmed Ones. (He flames out.)

[Setting: Halliwell Manor, Attic. Melinda's flipping through the book, stopping on a spell. There's a circle of lit white candles in the middle of the floor and she walks in front of it.]

Melinda: "**H**ear these words, hear my cry. **S**pirit from the other side. **C**ome to me, I summon thee. **C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide." (A swirl of white orbs come down and a woman's standing there. She steps out of the circle and corporealizes.) And you are…?

Prudence: Prudence Warren. Why'd you call me?

Melinda: Because we, the Second Generation of Charmed Ones, that is, need your help. I need to find a way to get to the girls and vanquish Barbas, but I can't. I can try to dream leap into their individual fear worlds, but I won't be able to reach them all at once and this book takes forever to find one thing.

Prudence: How can I help?

Melinda: Well, you could be like the spirit of the book, that way we won't have to search it, but you could just tell us if something's in the book or not.

Prudence: Yeah, I think I can do that, but how are you going to get me in the book?

Melinda: Like this. "**I **call upon the powers that be, let Prudence Warren-Wentworth help me. **T**he family needs her help before it spells the end of the Warren Line. Put her in the Book of Shadows throughout all time. **I**nject her with its knowledge and strength and make her the Charmed Ones' spiritual guide." (A portal opens in front of the book and Prudence starts getting pulled into it. She goes through the portal and it closes. Melinda goes over to the book and opens it. Prudence's head pops up in a yellow-y haze.) It worked, you're in the book! Now, what does the book say about a spell to increase your strength?

Prudence: Here we are. (The book's pages flip and stops on a page labeled, "A Spell for Extra Power".

Melinda: Perfect. "The demon I'm facing is really tough, grant me some extra power and get me out of the rough. I call upon the Warren Line. Give me more strength, so that I can save the Charmed Ones in time." (A blue light washes over Melinda.)

Prudence: Did it work?

Melinda: Let's find out. (She grabs a rope and ties it around her wrist. Her eyes glow whitish and the rope's burned straight through.) Guess it worked, I could never do it through my eyes. Now to save the girls. (She closes her eyes and crosses her legs, hovering on orbs below her.)

[Camera moves in on Melinda before fading to black and reappearing in Lacey's fear world. Illusion Penelope throws lightning at Illusion Lacey and she deviates it. Penelope ducks and looks forward as Illusion Lacey throws fire at her. She's vanquished. Lacey screams, tears streaming down her cheeks. Melinda appears in a white light and looks to the right, seeing Lacey.]

Melinda: Lacey!

Lacey: Mom? (Melinda runs and hugs Lacey and she hugs back.)

Melinda: Lacey, are you okay?

Lacey: I'm… (She stops, not being able to speak. Illusion Lacey throws a fireball and they duck. Melinda flicks her hands and blows Illusion Lacey back.)

Melinda: Hold on a second, honey. (Melinda closes her eyes and glows white.)

**Split Screen**

(Melinda appears in Penelope and Annie's fear worlds.)

Penelope & Annie: Mom!

Melinda: (all fear worlds) You need to focus on your sisters. Try to link up with them.

(Penelope, Lacey and Annie all close their eyes and concentrate. A few seconds later, they open their eyes.)

Charmed Ones: (in unison) Mom, I don't think it worked. (All three girls are taken back.) Did I just hear…?

Lacey: Penelope?

Penelope: Annie?

Annie: Lacey?

Charmed Ones: (in unison) Yeah?

Lacey: Mom, what's going on? Where are we?

All Melindas: We're in the world of your fears; the only chance we stand of getting out is for you to face them.

Charmed Ones: (in unison) But I can't fight it.

Melinda: (Lacey's fear world) Look, Lacey, I'm right here and your sisters and uncle are alive. Just because Uncle Wyatt died doesn't mean that we're going to.

Lacey: But what if-?

Melinda: (Lacey's fear world) No "buts". We're alive and we're going to stay alive for a while. We're not going anywhere, okay?

Lacey: Okay. (Illusion Lacey goes to throw fire at Lacey, when she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The fire and Illusion Lacey disappear. Lacey's faded out.)

[Cut to Barbas' Cave, where Lacey snaps awake, gasping. She stands and black orbs out.]

[Cut to Penelope's fear world.]

Melinda: Penny, you're not going to die, just jump.

Penelope: I can't do it! I can't! I'm scared of heights, mom!

Melinda: Do you trust me?

Penelope: Yes.

Melinda: Then will you jump if I jump with you? (Penelope looks down the bridge and nods at Melinda.) Take my hand. (Penelope doesn't take it.) Penny, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, I promise. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, now just take my hand and jump. (Penelope takes Melinda's hand and they turn to the bridge.) Now just close your eyes and breathe. In and out, in and out. (Penelope follows and Melinda slowly starts walking them to the end of the bridge. Penelope opens her eyes and Melinda stops.) Penelope, trust me, you're not going to get hurt. Now just close your eyes and trust me. (Penelope follows and they both walk off the edge. As the air rushes past, Penelope still has her eyes closed and is fading out. She fades out and that Melinda disappears in a white light.)

[Cut to the manor, where Penelope blinks twice and shakes her head. She starts for the attic.]

[Cut to Annie's fear world.]

Melinda: Annie, just pet one of them, they're not going to hurt you.

Annie: Easy for you to say; you're not being scratched and hissed at by these monsters.

Melinda: Annie, you fight demons for God's sake; are you really going to be afraid of a couple animals? That's not the Annie that I know; that Annie is a fighter, this one is just a coward.

Annie: (sarcastically) Thanks mom, way to be supportive.

Melinda: It's true. Just… (She picks a cat up from off the couch in the sitting room and moves it over to Annie.) Pet him. He's not going to hurt you, he just wants some love. (Melinda begins petting him and he purrs and starts rubbing his whiskers up against her hand.) See, just pet him and you'll see he's not going to hurt you. (Annie hesitantly reaches for the cat and starts rubbing his head. He purrs and rubs his whiskers up against her hand. She pulls away.) Annie, he's not going to hurt you.

Annie: I just can't do it, I can't get over it.

Melinda: Annie, come on, I just…

[Cut to the attic, where Melinda gets hits with an energy ball.]

[Cut back to Annie's fear world, where Melinda falls to the ground.]

Annie: Mom! What's going on?

Melinda: I'm being attacked in the real world.

[Cut back to the attic. Barbas throws another energy ball at Melinda.]

[Cut back to Annie's fear world. Melinda screams. Camera moves to Melinda's stomach, where blood is coming through her shirt. She screams again and disappears in a white light. Cut back to the attic, where Melinda falls to the ground. Barbas creates another energy ball and starts to throw it when he's hit in the back with a bolt of lightning and sent flying. Camera moves to the attic door to show Lacey, Penelope and Chris standing there. Chris runs over to Melinda and starts healing her.]

Penelope: Mom, are you okay?

Melinda: I'm fine. I couldn't get Annie out of her fear though.

Lacey: How are we going to vanquish Barbas with just the Power of Two?

Melinda: You guys need to get in touch with Annie through your telepathy and convince her to pet one of the cats, I'm too weak to Dream Leap again.

Penelope: But what about Barbas?

Chris: I'll handle him, you guys just get Annie.

Lacey & Penelope: Right. (They go downstairs and go over to Annie.)

Lacey: Grab on hand, I'll grab the other. (Lacey and Penelope both grab one of Annie's hands and stand in a circle. The Triquetras on their hands are glowing purple. In Annie's fear world, she notices the Triquetra on her hand is glowing.) Now. (Lacey and Penelope close their eyes and concentrate.)

Lacey & Penelope: (TP to Annie) Annie, can you hear us?

Annie: Lacey? Penny?

Lacey: Yeah. Listen, we need you back here to help us vanquish Barbas and the only way to get you back here is if you pet one of those cats.

Annie: I-I can't do it.

Penelope: If you don't, then mom and Uncle Chris might die. Just pet one of the cats.

(Annie reaches out for one of the cats and starts to pet it. She slowly starts to fade out. She soon fades out and gasps, back in the real world.)

Annie: I'm back.

Penelope: Good, now let's go vanquish Barbas. (The girls all run up to the attic. Chris ducks to avoid an energy ball from Barbas. Chris thrusts his hand forward and Barbas flies backwards into the wall and falls to the floor. Chris is joined by Lacey, Penelope and Annie.)

Chris: Glad to see you got Annie out.

Annie: Good to be back among the living. Now let's get rid of him.

Melinda: You can't vanquish him, he's the embodiment of fear, he'll always return because fear always lives on, just like love.

Lacey: Then we'll just send him somewhere he can't return from.

Charmed Ones: (in unison) "We call upon the Warren Line to banish Barbas for all time. Eliminate the Demon of Fear, scatter his molecules, allow them to never settle anywhere." (Lacey, Penelope and Annie point their palms at Barbas, the Triquetras glowing. Barbas screams as his body starts getting ripped apart molecule-by-molecule. He soon vanishes and the girls all breathe a collective sigh of relief. Melinda joins them.)

Melinda: Barbas is gone; you actually got rid of the Demon of Fear. Now, there's something I need to show you guys.

Lacey: What is it mom?

(Melinda opens the Book of Shadows to a random page and Prudence's head pops up. Everyone except Melinda screams.)

Annie: Mom, what is a girl's head doing in the Book of Shadows?

Melinda: I summoned the spirit of Melinda Warren's daughter, Prudence, to help us. She's now in the book because it's such a hassle to go through the book to find a page and I did it to save you guys.

Chris: So she's stuck in there?

Prudence: For now anyway. I'm assuming that since the book's strength grows as the girls' bond does, I'll grow stronger too. I hope I don't stay in this book forever, it's really cramped.

Melinda: Thank decades of Halliwell and Warren magic for that. Anyway, see you later Prudence.

Prudence: Wait, I-.

(Melinda closes the book and Prudence's head vanishes.)

[Time Lapse. Lacey's in her room, brushing her fully brown hair in the mirror when Penelope and Annie enter.]

Annie: Hey Lace, what's up?

Lacey: Just about to head to bed.

Penelope: (walking to bed and sitting) What a day this has been.

Annie: I know, I mean, we nearly died because of our fears.

Lacey: And speaking of fears, are you guys over yours? I mean, I know we had to get over them to escape the fear worlds we were in, but do you think that you guys are truly over them? I know I'm certainly not; being that I'm a Darklighter-Witch when Darklighters are evil always leaves the possibility that I may very well turn evil and I can't stand losing you guys, hopefully I'm not the one that kills you two.

Annie: Hey Lace, you're not going to. You're our sister and I know that you have so much goodness in you to never stay evil.

Lacey: And what about your fear of cats? Now is that the actual cat or does it extend to the musical too? (She and Penelope giggle and Annie throws a pillow at her.)

Annie: I hate you so much! And no, it doesn't.

Penelope: When did you even start getting afraid of cats? I remember that you used to _beg _mom for one when we were younger.

Lacey: Maybe it was angry old Ms. Canoli's cat, that thing was a feline devil.

Annie: No, Tazmin never hissed or scratched at me.

Penelope: Yeah, but that's because you're just as crazy as Ms. Canoli was before she died. (She and Lacey laugh and Annie throws the other pillow at her face. She sits up and yawns.) Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. (exiting) Night Lace.

Lacey: Night Penny, night Anne. (Lacey's room door is closed and all the other lights in the manor go out.)

**End Episode**


End file.
